prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Slovenia
Basics Slovenia has currently 3 major networks: * Telekom Slovenije (formely Mobitel) * A1 Slovenija (fomerly si.mobil) * Telemach '''mob. (formerly tušmobil) and some MVNOs. '''T-2 operator doesn't offer prepaid at all. So it isn't mentioned any further. 2G/GSM is on 900 and 1800 MHz, 3G on 900 and 2100 MHz. 4G/LTE has started on 800, 900, 1800 and 2600 MHz on all three operators. In 2017 both Telekom and A1 cover 87% and Telemach 70% of Slovenia with 4G/LTE. Slovenia is part of the EU, where from June 2017 new international roaming rules are enforced. In most European countries you can now 'roam like at home' at domestic rates rather than excessive roaming rates. Slovenian provides generally adopted the new rules, but excluded some data offers. For specifics about the new regulation check the European Union chapter and every provider below. 'Telekom Slovenije' (formerly Mobitel) Telekom Slovenije is the biggest operator in the country. They are market leader with the best coverage and a 45% share in 2016. Their 4G/LTE is accessible for prepaid and covers 97% of the population already: Coverage map. It has frequencies on 800, 900, 1800 and 2600 MHz. 'Availability' Their prepaid SIM card called Mobi is sold in their stores: (Store locator), at service stations and post offices. It's 8.50 € for the SIM card including 5 € credit in all three sizes. You may have to type *123# to check your balance and activate your number. The SIM card can be charged by credit card, value card (which can be get in many stores, postal offices, etc.) or 'Moneta Service'. 'Data feature packs' Default rate outside of packages is 0.00055 € per KB (that's rather high 0.55 € per MB). These packages are offered: For activation text code to 1918. You can check balance of your account and how many days you have left by texting 'PORABA K' to 1917. Speed is up to 20/5 Mbps on 2G, 3G and 4G/LTE where available. If LTE is not working, text 'LTE' to 1918 to activate. As a summer promotion until 31/AUG/2017 a package with 1500 units (= mins, SMS or MB) is sold at 7.95 €. The units are valid in EU roaming too and activation is by "CVEKAJ MOBI" to 1918. Data-only SIM Their data-only SIM is aimed at tablets and routers and contains only data and SMS, no voice. It's sold as starter * for 9.90 € with 1 day of internet (max. 1 GB at high speed) included * for 29.90 € with 100 days of internet (max. 6 GB at high speed) included 4G/LTE up to 150 Mbps is included, but may need to be activated by texting 'LTE' to 1918. These packages can be added: Text code to 1917 for activation. To check balance, text 'STANJE' to 1917. When you first connect, you will be automatically redirected to their webpage, where you can choose which option to activate, check your credit and refill your card. This page is always free of charge. If you use more data, you won't pay more, but speed will be reduced to 64 kbps. Voice calls, roaming abroad and other services are not possible, only domestic SMS are. EU roaming Telekom Slovenije has put some restrictions on EU roaming: The daily package can't be used outside the EU, but the monthly packs of their Mobi card can while data roaming remains blocked on the data SIM. 'More info' *APN: internet *Website partly in English outdated, Slovenian more accurate: http://www.telekom.si/en/ 'A1 Slovenija '(formerly si.mobil) A1 Slovenija is the 2nd provider in the country. It belongs to Telekom Austria Group, is the local Vodafone partner and has a 31% market share in 2016. It has changed its brand name from si.mobil to A1 Slovenija. The rebranding will be gradually implemented in 2017 across the company's fixed and mobile activities LTE started on 1800 MHz and recently on 800 MHz and is open for prepaid. It's coverage is almost on par with Telecom Slovenije and covers 97% of population by LTE in 2016: coverage map 'Availability' Their voice and data prepaid SIM is called SIMPL '''and available at their stores (store locator), at service stations, post offices and online to be sent to a Slovenian address. It's sold in all three sizes for 6 € and contains 5 € credit valid for 30 days. Recharge cards of 5, 10 or 20 EUR are available all over the country or top-up online by credit card. Check balance by *448#. You can choose between standard SIMPL plan, SIMPL 200, SIMPL 500 and SIMPL GLOBAL plans: * SIMPL: is their default plan. Data stays at 0.15 per MB all the time * SIMPL 200: with 200 units (= mins, SMS or MB) for 30 days - 6 €, activation: Zakup200start * SIMPL 1500: with 1500 units (= mins, SMS or MB) for 30 days - 10 €, activation: Zakup500start * SIMPLE Global: 1 GB, 1000 mins, unlimited SMS and 100 internatl. units for 30 days - 20 €, ZakupGLOBAL start To activate text code to 448. To stop it from auto-renewing text 'Zakup???? stop' to 448. As a summer promotion until 31/AUG/2017 the units in SIMPL 200 are doubled to 400 and in SIMPL 1500 to 3000. All allowances are valid in EU roaming without restrictions, even the summer double. '''Data-only SIM Their data-only SIM is called SIMPLnet and combined standard and micro SIM are available: *for 10 €: SIM card with 1 GB domestic data for three days *for 39 €: 4G USB modem (ZTE MF831) + SIM card with data for three days These packages can be chosen: Max. speed is 42 Mbps on up to 4G and charging interval is 10 KB. If you use your whole bundle of data your bandwidth will be limited to 128 Kbps till the end of the included days. You have to purchase these packages through your account. As a summer promtion until 31/AUG/2017 the data volumes are doubled in size. Note that international roaming is blocked on SIMPLnet. It doesn't work outside Slovenia. Visitor SIM ''' VisitorSIM is a SIM card offer for visitors in Slovenia, that is sold for 15 € in some hotels around the country (partner locator), or can be ordered online (using all major credit cards) and delivered (surcharge 1.20 €) to any address in Slovenia, incl. hotels and the Ljubljana airport, but not outside of the country. SIM comes in all sizes. No activation needed. A1 top-up vouchers can be used to recharge. SIM comes preloaded with 15 € for 15-day usage of max. 10 GB data transfer, whichever comes first. Tethering and VoIP services (Skype, Viber) are supported. 4G/LTE can be used as well, speeds up to 20 Mbit/s are possible. Validity of the SIM is 90 days after first use, which can be extended by topping up. After 270 days of no activity, SIM will be blocked. You can check the remaining data balance with code *448#. For visitor SIM and additional voice offers: FAQ on the VisitorSIM.si website or VisitorSIM on Facebook. This SIM only works in Slovenia as it doesn't offer international roaming. '''EU roaming On all SIMPL plans and SIMPL GLOBAL plans all included data can be used in EU roaming. Overuse is charged at 9.34 € per GB. On the SIMPLE net data SIM and the Visitor SIM all international roaming is blocked. They only work in Slovenia. 'More information' *Tethering, VoIP and even P2P is allowed. *APN: internet.a1.si Username: a1 Password: internet *Website in Slovenian: https://www.a1.si/ 'Telemach '''mob.' (formerly tušmobil) Telemach started as tušmobil in 2007 and is now the 3rd operator with a 15% market share in Slovenia what coverage and customers are concerned. In 2015 it was acquired by the leading cable TV and internet broadband provider Telemach to offer triple-play and was rebranded to Telemach in 2015. 4G/LTE has started but only covers 25% of population so far. 2G is at 99% and 3G at 98%. Through a national roaming agreement it uses Telekom Slovenije's 2G and 3G outside of its own coverage. As smallest operator, it gives the lowest rates and highest bonuses. '''Availability Their prepaid voice & data starter package is available at their stores (locator), at service stations (MOL, OMV, Petrol, maybe others too). It's called FREE2GO and sold at 3.99 € containing 2 € valid for 90 days. You can buy reload cards in shops (kiosks, service stations, post offices) for 2, 5, 10 or 20 €. You enter *123*<12-digit-PIN-code>#. Check credit by *123#. They give heavy bonuses for top-ups all valid for 30 days: * top-up 2 €: 20 units (MB, mins or SMS) * top-up 5 €: 50 units (MB, mins or SMS) * top-up 10 €: unlimited on-net mins, SMS, 100 units (MB, off-net mins) * top-up 20 €: unlimited on-net mins, SMS, MB (FUP: 1 GB, then throttled to 64 kbit/s), 200 off-net mins All included allowances can be used for EU roaming too. Overuse is 0.10 € per MB. 'Data feature packs' They offer a combo package for voice and data called Revolucija. ''It's for 10 € and contains unlimited Telemach calls, unlimited SMS and 2000 mins or MB data (EU cap: 1.49 GB) valid for 30 days. To activate, text 'Revolucija' to 7070. The only other way to add data is a 100 MB data add-on for 1 € for 30 days to be booked multiple times by code *121*2*2*1#. '''Data-only SIM' They have a new prepaid data-only SIM in their portfolio called NET2GO. It includes voice and text too, but has lower data rates. It's available as: * as SIM-only: 2.50 € with 4 € credit * with a 3G USB-dongle (Huawei E3531): 19.90 € with 4 € credit Packages for NET2GO are time-based: * 2 €: "unlimited" data for 2 times of 24 hours * 5 €: "unlimited" data for 5 times of 24 hours * 10 €: "unlimited" data for 10 times of 24 hours * 20 €: "unlimited" data for 20 times of 24 hours Note that "unlimited" includes a FUP of 1 GB high-speed data per 24 hours period. Using more data, speed will be throttled to 64 Kbps, but reset on the next day. The time-based packages are activated by the equivalent top-ups. Unlike other operators, Telemach's data SIM works roaming in the EU too, but is capped at 210 MB per 24 hour period. 'More information' *Website (in Slovenian): http://telemach.si *APN: internet 'izimobil '(on Telekom Slovenije - to be closed down) Izimobil was the most popular MVNO in the country with 62,500 customers in 2017. This Slovenian company operates on the network of Telekom Slovenije in 2G, 3G, and 4G/LTE with speeds up to 50 Mbps (for coverage see above). UPDATE: Izimobil is to shut down its operations on 31 December 2017, transferring its customer base to host network provider Telekom Slovenije. Iziobil customers will see no change to their services or tariffs following the switch, ‘until further notice’. 'Availability ' They offer different starter packs in their stores (store locator), at kiosks, the service stations of Petrol and OMV and the markets of Spar, Mercator, E.Leclerc, Big Bang and Tisak kiosks, where you find top-up vouchers too: * izibrez brez meja paket (for lower calling rates abroad): 6 € with 2 € bonus * izidona paket: ''sold at 3.50 € with 2 € credit and another 2 € bonus after the first recharge. * ''izimesec paket: ''sold at 6.90 € with 6000 units included (as mins, SMS or MB) You can't switch between different izimobil plans. Top-up vouchers are at 5€, 10€, 20€ and 50€. For their 4G/LTE you need a new 4G-enabled USIM card. Enable LTE by texting 'LTE' to 4008. 'Default data rate' The default rate is 0.068 € per MB in all plans, but ''izimesec plan that is 0.08 €/MB. If data doesn't work from the start, you will need to start data service by texting "IZIGPRS" to 1918. 'Data feature packs' They have monthly data packages on offer for their SIM cards: For activation text code to 3388. Speed is up to 50 Mbps on up to 4G/LTE. On izimesec bundles volume can be used for domestic MB data, mins of voice and/or SMS. EU roaming All package allowances and the default rate can be used for EU roaming too which gives very good rates. 'More information' *APN, username and password: izimobil *Website in Slovenian: http://www.izimobil.si/ Spar Mobil '''(on Telekom Slovenije) The Spar retail chain in Slovenia opened a new MVNO on the Telekom Slovenije network in 2G/3G in 2015 and new on 4G/LTE too up to 20 Mbit/s.. '''Availability The SIM card starter pack is exclusively sold at Spar and Interspar markets in Slovenia (store locator) for 1.99 € without credit in all three sizes. All new 4G SIM cards can be used on the 4G/LTE network without surcharges at speeds up to 20 Mbps. To enable text 'LTE' to 1918. You can top-up in their markets and at newsstands using vouchers of 5, 10 or 20 €. To top-up enter **144#. Credit stays valid for 90 days, SIM card needs to be recharged after 270 days to stay alive. To check credit, enter *144# and for data balance text 'PORABA E' to 1919. Data feature packages Data by default outside of packages is charged at 6.6 ct per MB. These packages are offered valid for 30 days: * 300 units (as mins, SMS or MB): 3.99 €, activation: SPAR 300 * 500 units (as mins, SMS or MB): 4.99 €, activation: SPAR 500 * 3000 units (as mins, SMS or MB): 6.99 €, activation: SPAR 3000 * 3 GB: 6.99 €, activation: SPAR 3GB Activation is by texting code word to 1918. You can't book a new package ahead of time, but you can book a units and the data packages at the same time. Overuse is at default rate. EU roaming Default rate and unit packages can be used in EU roaming at domestic rates, but not the 3 GB data pack. More information * APN: internet Username: mobitel Password: internet * Website (in Slovenian): http://www.spar-mobil.si/ HIP mobil ' HIP mobil is a no frills MVNO owned by the Petrol oil company operating on the Telecom Slovenije network in 2G, 3G and 4G/LTE. 'Availability SIM cards are available at Petrol gas-stations for € 5.90 and include 100 units of credit valid 30 days after activation. Each unit is either one minute domestic call, one text message or one MB of data and has a value of 9 cents. To activate the SIM you dial *145#. The initial validity of the SIM card is 90 days and is extended with 90 days after each recharge. After 90 days have lapsed you have another 180 days to re-activate the SIM card by performing a recharge. Recharge vouchers exist in denominations of €5, €10 and € 20 and are available at the Petrol Gas-stations as well. With a Petrol Club Card, you get 30% extra recharge value. To recharge you dial *145*Rechargepin#. To check balance and status text PORABA to 1917 'Data Feature Packages' The default rate is €0.09 per MB once the initial 100 units are used up. The following 2 packages are available by texting the activation code mentioned in bold to 1917: * HIP2000: For €9.90 you buy 2000 units valid for 30 days, that can be used for domestic calls, text messages and data. * HIP10GB: For €9.90 you buy 10 GB of Data valid for 10 days. It is possible to combine both packages, but Data will first be used from the 10 GB package. European Roaming The default rate of €0.09 per MB also applies for use in EU and EEA countries. Only the HIP mobil 2000 package can be used in the EU and EEA countries. The 10 GB package only works in Slovenia. Data Roaming in Bosnia, Serbia and Macedonia is a whopping € 0.45 per 100 KB. Additional Data * APN: internet * username: mobitel * password: internet * Website in Slovenian HoT mobil Slovenija HoT Mobil in Slovenia was launched on 11 May 2017. The new MVNO that is already present in Austria piggybacks on the A1 Slovenia (formerly Si.mobil) network in 2G, 3G and 4G/LTE (coverage map). It's sold like in Austria through about 80 branches of discount retailer Hofer (of the Aldi Group). Availability The SIM card is sold online or through Hofer stores in the country (locator) for 1.99 € (plus 2 € delivery fee, if ordered online). To top-up you can buy vouchers for 5, 10 or 20€ at Hofer stores or top-up online by credit card, PayPal or Paysafecard. Check balance by *696#. SIM card and credit will be valid for 90 days past any recharge and remain inactive for 270 thereafter until they will be deactivated. Data feature packages Default rate is HoT Start with 0.039 € per MB. This can be changed to these packages valid for 30 days: * Hot Mini: 1 GB, 1000 mins and 1000 SMS - 6.99 € * Hot Maxi: 20 GB (max. 2.13 GB in the EU), 3000 mins, 3000 SMS - 9.99 € * Hot Extra: 50 GB (max. 3.19 GB in the EU), 3000 mins, 3000 SMS - 14.99 € * Hot Giga: 200 GB, no min or SMS - 14,99 Speed is up to 20 Mbps on LTE and can be increased to 50/10 Mbits for 2 €. EU roaming All allowances can be used at domestic rates roaming in the EU. Only on larger data packages volume is capped like specified above. More info * APN: websi * Website in English: https://www.hot.si/english.html T-2 T-2 doesn't offer any prepaid packages. Category:Europe Category:Country Category:7/17